Ley line
Great lines of power known as ley lines, crisscross the lands of Azeroth. These lines of magic are often harnessed for mighty magical purposes, from the creation of moonwells to (some say) the powerful glowing dome of Dalaran. Ley lines exist all over azeroth, and are sources of deep and natural magic. There are lines of power that run across the land in a select few areas, but these are not the only lines - simply the most obvious. Inside of these thick and corded ropes of power, there are also tiny, web-thin lines that run between these great ley lines, connecting them in a vast net of pulsing, subtle power. Those with great magical power and ley walkers seek out these sites. Ley Line Locations It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Kharazan, and was the source of much of Medivh's powers. One ley line pattern, exists in the mountains surrounding the city of Stormwind, which cause great winds from which the city received its name. The rune pattern derived from the ley lines allows casters to unfailingly predict the weather one day in advance. Stonetalon Mountains has two known ley line patterns. Mount Farview is the location of ley line pattern, the pattern of Awareness. The rune pattern which is derived from the ley line amplifies the senses of the caster. Another ley line pattern can be found in the Great Maze, known as the Stone pattern. The rune pattern derived from the ley lines can be used to increase resilience of the caster. Blackrock Spire is the site of the ley line pattern of Striking. The rune pattern derived from the ley lines increases the martial prowess of the casters. The ley line pattern of Flame is found deep in the Searing Peak in Redridge Mountains. When the rune pattern derived form the ley lines is used by casters, it increases fire resistance. The ley line pattern of Beast can be found in the Vale of Beasts in Ashenvale. The rune pattern derived from the ley line is the source of all the beast mark spells. The ley line pattern of Frost, is found in Northrend, in a vale of terrible, biting cold that is said to be the source of all cold in Azeroth. The rune pattern derived from the pattern increases cold resistance. Near the windswept plains of Mulgore, there is a series of hot springs that house the ley lines that originate the, Healing pattern. The rune pattern derived from the ley lines doubles natural healing rate of healing spells. A ley line pattern that forms the basis for the motion pattern can be found in a series of intricate canyons in the Badlands, wherein all manner of fast moving creatures can be found. Those who move quickly within this area find their movement inexplicably increased. Casters who use the rune pattern derived from the ley lines are able to increase their speed. The ley line pattern of Restoration can be found in the Moonglade in the Valley of Dulvarinn. The rune pattern derived from the ley lines increases resistance to poisons and diseases, and are able to heal wounds at double the normal rate. The Great Bulwarks near Grim Batol is the location of the ley line pattern of shielding. The rune pattern derived form the ley lines allows casters to generate protective wards around themselves.